The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to belt conveyors and methods for turning cases using conveyor belts with selectively actuated, case-supporting rollers.
Traditional case-turning conveyors use two side-by-side conveyor belts traveling parallel to each other at different speeds. When a package is fed onto and bridges the two belts, the faster belt pulls one side of the package ahead, causing the package to rotate, its leading edge moving toward the slower belt. The package continues to rotate as it is conveyed along the conveyor, finally resting mostly on the slower belt and turned somewhat less than 90°. The package is then plowed into its final orientation and lateral location by a rail extending across the conveyor.
Thus, there is a need for a case turner that can turn packages completely 90° in a short distance without the need for plowing.